Kakarot's Rise
by bodomdude
Summary: Goku merges with his lost self and comes home after 7 years from the Cell games to find his wife remarried, His oldest son despising him along with everyone else, but his youngest son. Goku decides to take Goten and raise him as his own. Choppy at first
1. Chapter 1

Kakarot Rebirth

The Only Truth

**A/N WHEN ITALICS SHOW IT MEANS GOKU'S OTHER HALF IS TALKING IN HIS MIND. THIS WILL BE A BIT CHOPPY AT FIRST SINCE I JUST WROTE IT ON THE FLY AT MY NAVY JOB SCHOOL. SO BE GENTLE WITH ME ON REVIEWS. IT'S ABOUT GOKU BECOMING HIS OLD SELF AND TAKING GOTEN UNDER HIS WING.**

Seven. Seven long years I have spent in this dimension. Training to achieve new heights and truths to my Saiyan power. I pushed to achive what no one else had ever had. Only for the purpose of thrill and protection of my loved ones. but when I dug deeper, I only found a horrible truth. This truth tore me apart fiber by fiber. This forsaken truth destroyed everything that made sense to me, about myself. Truth to what I really am. This so called truth revealed that I was wrong. I went through life being wrong, but this truth proved to me that I had cast away an important part of my life that I had that plagued me. This is the only truth...

Flashback one year ago.

I walked through the depths of Hell in the other world looking for this figure that claimed to have known the truth to my existence, but I was warned of the pain it would cause by my former master.

He told me that this truth I sought would bring me a power was supposed to have my whole life. Naturally I figured it would be necessary for me to have it if it was meant for me to have. I asked him why it was buried in bowls of Hell, and what he said next rocked my warrior foundation.

"This power," he reluctantly started, "is not an object, a weapon, or an item at all. It's an essence." This had thrown me for a loop. I asked what he meant by it and he elaborated, "It is a part of you that a powerful being stripped from you at a young age. A piece of you that was baptized in blood and would've corrupted you. You would have killed all you cared for!"

"How would you know that ?" I yelled back, my power creating an aurora formed from pure hatred. A feeling I have never experienced. It felt good. "How do you know Kai? Am I a play thing for you Gods?"

I continued forward to a valley with grass coated in blood, the blood of his enemies. My enemies. Another conversation filled with my previous master flooded my mind.

"My death was planned!" I screamed in a bloody rage at my master and his fellow Kai brethren, "All these years of disgust, remorse, and pity I have felt for my brother was brought on by you?"

"Child we only used your brother so he could bring you to us for training," the Southern one spewed, "It was for the safety of our galaxies! You must understand."

"You should have told me of this I would've agreed to it regardless, but no you made my brother break a promise to our mother," I shot back, "She despises him for this and so does our father. Not to mention Apris. You disgust me." I stormed out and went to find this missing piece of me and to set things straight with my family.

"So you made it, Goku," a dark figure spoke.

My body froze when my eyes laid gaze on this man, my essence. The man stood at my height, had my hair, my looks, but not my heart. "Who are you," I asked shaking my body and mind out from what it just saw.

"I'm you, apart of you to be more exact," he stated in a cool demeanor, "I am your true Saiyan pride, your lust for blood, your nightmares, true scares, I'm everything that kept you from being whole."

"Do you have a name?"

"Yes I do," he said while raising a hand towards me, "It's Turles!" he yelled while firing an energy blast straight at me. "Goku if you defeat me in combat I will merge with you making you complete, but be warned when we do you will forever be changed. Not made of pure evil, but you won't be as naive or merciful as you once were," he clarified while charging another blast," You see I was stripped from you by Kami when you hit your head. You didn't forget you were robbed. But since you are an adult now you can control the power you will have unlike if you had it when you were a child." Turles finished his rant by firing his blast at my head.

The battle raged on for hours between us, no clear victor, and at a new level of power. Well, new for you anyways. We had both ascended to Super Saiyan 2, or also known as Ascended Saiyan.

I achieved this level a year after I had entered the Other World, and had trained it to perfection within three years following.

Turles was quickly gaining ground though for he also wielded the Ascended Saiyan form with great power, but I had a trick up my sleeve.

With one hope, one final stand against myself I Transcended. Transcended beyond SSJ2 and into a whole new form, Transcended Saiyan, SSJ3. With this I vanquished my foe and he became one with me. Now I just wait for our merge to come to full circle, where I will no longer be Goku or Turles.

The Z Warriors and Goku's family and friends gazed upon him with fear. His wicked and prideful smile cast dark shadows upon them, he meant for that to happened, but something caught Goku off guard.

His youngest son, Goten was staring at his dad with a mixture of pride and amusement towards his father.

Goku was awestruck. His youngest son was not afraid of him, nor was he disgusted with his new found attitude. In fact, it seemed that he admired him. What Goku didn't realize was that Goten had grown up no real father figure, just a brother, a mom, and a step dad.

(**A/N YES CHI CHI GOT REMARIED. EVERYTHING THAT IS BEING LEFT OUT WILL OCCUR IN FLASH BACKS THROUGHOUT THIS STORY** .)

The meaning behind this came to full circle for me. My son saw something in me he wanted. He wanted to be a true and powerful Saiyan warrior. He is only half Saiyan though, but wait I was transformed when he was conceived. _So it means that he is more than half and slowly his Saiyan heritage will wipe out his human side. _Thank you for clarifying, Turles. This means that he craves training and power, to become strong like me.

Vegeta just stared at me awestruck by my new power. Yes, that is fear in the mighty Prince's eyes.

This is my life now. Merging with my lost self, my oldest son is disgusted with me, my rival fears me, my wife left me after all I gave, but my youngest wants to be with me. After this tournament I will take him. Take him from that oppressive home and make him into a fine warrior.

Let the games begin. _Ha! Now we show this world, this galaxy it's true savior._


	2. Chapter 2

**Come Out Swinging**

Goku was walking with his friends and family to the Junior Division sign-ups for Goten. He was a bit curious about his son's abilities. He didn't have really anybody to train him. Gohan surely didn't train him since he didn't train himself.

"Goten," Goku began curiously,"Who trained you to fight?" Goten looked at up his dad with a goofy smile, much like his father's. This kind of scared Goku. Seeing how much he and his son were alike. _Damn he's so much like me. Hopefully he has my fighting spirit..._

"Mom trained me!" he replied with a smile.

"Your mother?

"Yeah!"

"Well that's odd," Goku replied with a goofy smile crawling across his face, "I never figured she would've trained you. Must have had something to do with my death."

As they continued to walk to the sign-ups Goku took notice to all his friends and family eying him suspiciously. _They are curious as to why you are perfectly calm and back to your normal self. I mean you can't blame them especially after your twisted, but beautiful rant earlier._

After a three hour ordeal with registration Goten and Trunks were enlisted in their first taste of competitive combat, or as Goku saw it, a proving ground for his son. A test to see how far his training from no real master took him. He was very excited and also very afraid to see if his youngest son was a natural warrior, or a massive life draining, hair graying, face palming disaster.

As the day wore on Goten and his life long friend had been punching and kicking their way through easy worthless fights to the finals, Goku was mildly impressed and proud at the same time with Goten since he made all this way, but his true test was about to begin, defeating the Prince-ling in combat. _He'll win. It's only obvious. He carries himself like you do. Going into a fight like this for the sheer challenge and joy of testing his fighting mechanics. Where as Prince Junior is an arrogant little ass much like his father. _Goku was thankful for the reassurance from Turles. For some reason his smooth elegant words of wisdom were always right. Goku could now see the resemblances with him and this essence.

The fight was about to begin. Goten walked up to his friend, they shared a few words of good luck, and this will be fun comments. That was all that was said because before the crowd and even Goku and his companions knew it the little Saiyan warriors were 50 feet in the air trading blows.

Trunks quickly gained the upper hand. His gravity training and age were prevailing against Goten's natural environment based training, and also the fact that he was trained by his mother.

Trunks had Goten in a full nelson and was slowly forcing him into submission. Begging his losing friend to give up so he wouldn't cause extensive damage. Trunks just kept up the force, unrelenting like his father. Goten could feel only his arms and shoulders popping and grinding out of place.

_No this can't happen! _Goten thought._ I won't let Trunks beat me! I have to show dad that I am no weakling. That I am just like him! It's time to come out with full force, time to show dad what his son is made of, pure Saiyan power! _

At that moment Goten unleashed his Saiyan pride with a golden aurora. His hair leaped straight up in a blaze of gold, warm onyx eyes turned into green gems of pride, and his strength increased dramatically. He broke free of the grip that surely would've lost him the tournament.

"Goten that's cheating!" yelled Trunks, "You know we made a rule! No Super Saiyan!"

"Sorry Trunks. It just kinda slipped," Goten replied scratching the back of his head.

Down in the spectator deck Vegeta was giving Goku an earful on this rule.

"Forget it Vegeta," he replied coolly," Let's see what these two can really do! Boys! Fight with your real power," Goku yelled up to the two fierce combatants, "Come out swinging!"

Trunks got a nasty smirk on his face and transformed," So they want a show? Alright then!"

The two boys beat and pummeled each other for another hour. It still seemed that Trunks had the upper hand on Goten, but the boy wasn't about to give up just yet. They went at each other like animals, firing the occasional energy blast. Slowly though Trunks was gaining the upper hand, ripping Goten apart as the fight wore on.

_No! I can't let daddy down! I just can't! _Goten's mind raged. _Wait! Trunks didn't turn Super Saiyan until he had just turned 8, so not even a full year..._

Flashback

Goten was just a four year old boy wandering around his house while his mom and brother were outside with his step-dad, Maximilian. He was a very successful lawyer for Capsule Corp and came on recommendation from Bulma for a blind date with his mother two years ago. Now, they were married.

Goten didn't mind him much since he got him nice things, but he could never be a real dad.

He was looking through things in boxes in their current, but soon to be former, home in the mountains before they moved to the city. On box caught Goten's attention that he figured out was the trash box.

He opened it up to find a picture of a young man in an orange gi. The uniform wasn't what caught his eye, it was his looks, his hair, his face, and that goofy grin on his face. Goten had found a picture of his real dad.

His mother had lied to him! Telling him they didn't have a picture of his real father. His brother ignored his pleads for help to see his image, but rather look in the mirror. His rage began to build. Goten was soon gasping for air. His breaths were short and desperate, he began to get shaky and lose his bearing. He fell to his knees holding his chest. Tears guilded his already blurring vision. As soon as Goten thought he was going to die he felt a golden spark of light burn within him. It was growing and growing inside until it finally burst out in a golden blaze of glory! Goten had achieved the impossible for a Saiyan his age.

End Flashback

_I transformed when I was four! I have more experience with this. I can beat him! _Goten let that same golden spark he felt within him from 3 years ago guide his fight. Before Trunks or anyone else knew it Goten was taking control of this fight.

Trunks was being hurled and tossed about the arena like a rag doll. He would be kicked to one corner then punched to the other where Goten would faze in. Trunks couldn't believe that this low level trash, as his father would out it, was beating him shitless in front of everyone. Something had to be done.

As soon as Goten's burst of power came, Trunks began to put it out with his own. He began by grabbing his friend and hurled him to the ground where he began to beat his face in with a smile on his own. Chi Chi was in a fit of fear and rage for her baby, where as Goku was sending thoughts of encouragement to his son.

_Goten _he began _ I am proud of you son, but I know you have more in you. Search within yourself! You come from a proud bloodline of Saiyan warriors! You have a gift, use it!_

After hearing his father speak to him telepathically Goten got a confident smile on his face, which threw his friend for a loop.

Lighting started crackling around Goten, what felt like lack of breath and shakiness to him three years ago felt like a wave of pure life, joy, hatred, hope, and anger took him. Standing up and with a fist, Goten landed a solid blow to Trunks' jaw and knocked him through the wall of the arena. As soon as that power hit Goten it had left leaving him in his base state and on his knees.

Everyone who knew what had happened was shocked.

"How?" raged Vegeta, "How does a seven year old boy wield the power of a man?" he turned to Goku, "You had something to do with this didn't you?"

"You mad Prince?" was all Goku said with a cocky smile.

Goku was more than impressed with his son, he was almost afraid. I need to give him the proper training with his power or he could end up killing all he cares about.

Goten was walking up to his friends and family receiving congratulations from both of them, but one took him off guard.

Seven year old Bra Briefs **(A/N Bra was born the same year as Goten, but just two months later for the purpose of this story) **came up and gave Goten a congratulatory kiss on the cheek, " Thanks Goten! Trunks was being a meanie head to me this past week!" and she walked off leaving Goten awe and love struck. Puppy love that is.

"Looks like you got yourself a girlfriend while I was gone. Anything else I mess?" Goku stated after observing the ordeal.

"No!" his son yelled back, "Well I don't know maybe."

"Either way I'm proud of you son. I can't wait to train you"

"Me either dad!"

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH DRAGONBALL!


End file.
